Downhill
by Tianimalz
Summary: BBT mushy oneshot 8D Gotta love these. Rated for kissy scene ;D


_**Downhill**_

"Well… You're a guy, what do you think?" Terra asked unsurely, her eyes glancing up at her friend with a bit of a frown on her face. Her eyes large and grinning though, a small sparkle in them as her hair parted down around her over the rocky area behind her. The night sky was clear, bright and the water lapping gently at the pebble shore was almost hypnotic.

"I dunno." Beast Boy shrugged, leaning back on his open palms while looking down to where Terra was sprawled out. Her head leaning against his rib cage, the top of her skull pushing into him though he welcomed the pressure. "It's hard for us to explain." He frowned slightly, his tooth sticking up further on his upper lip.

"How can it be harder?" Terra laughed, pushing herself upright and bending her knee's under her. Pressing closer she gave him a smug grin. "If you like someone more than just like," she used her two middle fingers to empathizes 'like,' "then you do. How can it be more difficult to explain?"

"Hey, you asked me." Beast Boy snorted, lifting his chin up away from her, turning back her way though, with a tilted face that shadowed the area around his eyes. "It's just more complicated."

"There isn't anything less complicating." Terra snorted, pushing her finger at his chest, which knocked him very slightly though he grinned at it. "You just tell them, and then let things go on from there."

"Phst, whatever. You say that now."

"Yeah I say that now." Terra snapped defensively as she gave him a cocked eyed look. "You guys think you're so bad and tough," she grinned and crossed her arms smugly. "Until you actually like a girl, then you get all gooey and weird until you make us freak out and then it all goes downhill."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright," Beast Boy looked her over briefly, drawing himself up a little further in the process. "Fine, how do you 'girls' go about it then? If you 'like' someone, then how would you do any different?"

"Phst, that's easy." Terra scoffed, pursing her lips. "We just go like this-" She leaned in and quickly caught his lips in hers. Her hands reached up and grasped either side of his face before any motion from him could be made. Beast Boy didn't persist, instead she felt his hand cup under her chin, his fingers brushing against her jaw bone softly with teasing motion as he gave a quiet groan of enjoyment.

With soft movement, Terra caressed her tongue against his lips, until he allowed her entry, but she then pulled away, hands still on his face and gave him a mischievous sort of look as her chin tilted down and her eyes locked upwards at his that where opening.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Beast Boy grinned impishly. "I think I'll let you win this fight."

Terra chuckled. "Why?"

"Because, I like you're argument more." Beast Boy leaned back in, grasping her lips for a moment before she felt his tongue push them apart. Terra melted her eyes close, her finger nails gripping into his skin a little tighter, liking the pressure he returned as his strong grip almost choked her softly- it was thrilling in a sort of way that couldn't be explained. As her head was tilted to the side, she felt his pushy and jerky movements inside her mouth, and felt her stomach mirror the effect with hard tumbles.

Terra pushed her tongue in, dancing it around his sharp fangs with excitement. It wasn't long, she tasted blood in her mouth and a sharp pain emitting, but they both let it go. Yeah, it was kind of creepy and weird, but it seemed to intensify the moment a little. Her fingers played down further until the ruffled against his shirt collar. Beast Boy moved his hands away from her and gripped her own, before jerking them away from him. Terra broke away from his mouth, laughing as her fingers curled into fists and her eyes opened as she grinned.

"Hey!" She screamed laughingly.

"Hey what?"

"Hey, let me go!"

"Hey make me."

"Beast Boy!" Terra cried, tugging her hands, but he held her wrists firmly as he grinned wolfishly at her. She couldn't help but laugh again, making it harder to control herself, and thus making it impossible to break away from him. "Stop I'm serious!"

"No you're not." He laughed.

"So?!" Terra tugged back again, but Beast Boy pulled right back, pulling Terra right up next to him as their noses brushed.

"So, there ain't a thing you can do about it," He whispered in her face. Terra shivered, her eyes verging on closing again as she stared deeply at him.

"You don't ever let go, do you?"

Beast Boy smiled, this time, it was warm. Something in it was generous, loving. Compassion filled the expression with a passionate flare that she felt so vividly. His eyes turned soft, his lips gentle over his face as he loosened his hands around her wrists while staring deeply into her eyes. Then he leaned forward farther still, their foreheads touched, but he kept locked eyes. "Never." As he said so, his grip tightened around her.

It hurt, it was taught around her, binding, it hurt but it was pleasurable. It let her know how he was feeling; it told her what was really laying under that outer skin. It made nothing easier, it made everything harder; but without it…. Terra felt that she would fall. She couldn't stand, she was alone and crumbled without that grip. She shivered, but his warmth folded then around her like another embrace, a second being she felt such a comfort it. His breath washed over her face, it touched her deeply, and she leaned closer, wishing for it again.

Terra leaned in, her lips parting as her eyes closed slowly; blinding her from sight, but Beast Boy's presence kept her from being afraid. He would guide her footsteps, keep her upright when she tripped, cover the puddles before she could drown in their shallow reflection. He was there, and that alone, was every reason to let him be her instinct.

Before their lips locked, things blurred. Like a sudden realization everything folded away into another corner. Dazed, Terra opened her eyes, staring at the wall in front of her. She blinked slowly, trying to get her vision back into place. As things became clear, she sat up right, her night shirt crinkled around her small body, shaping around the curves and ending at her lower stomach above her sleep shorts.

She sighed, pushing herself from the bed. The cold wooden floor met her feet. Her toes arched, making the boards creak under her pressure. Terra then sat up, the blankets tumbling off the other side of the bed as she left the bed and walked to the single window. The moon was shining brightly, it's light melting around her like a silver liquid perfumed down from above. Terra crossed her arms, leaning her shoulder against the wall.

A small frown was forced onto her face by imagined things she brought to life. The city life below was busy in its things of life. Cars drove by, flashing headlights where below her, they didn't reach to her window; she was thankful.

But as Terra raised her eyes up further to the giant T that sat just out of harbor. The frown intensified as she felt her stomach lurch. All the lights where off but one, and she knew whose window it was. Yeah she felt a little bit like a stalker… but it didn't matter. None of this non-sense did.

"It was just a dream." She muttered to herself; meaning it in all senses of the relationship… things where just downhill from here after all.

* * *

LOL aww. sad/cute oneshot. I haven't written any BBT in what feels like forever, and it was KILLING me O-O; so, I wrote this. Mu-fu. I didn't even go over it twice really.. and I wrote it like two hours ago. So I am SO sorry if it is badly written ,or I missed some grammer errors.

I might. M-I-G-H-T continue this later. But that is highly unlikely xD Too busy with other projects, but it still stands. For now, just a one-shot though.

PLEASE REVIEW!!... well... unless this really did stink. In that case... I permit you to walk away quietly.


End file.
